Raven vs Venom
2018-11-06.png|My original. 3503003C-C222-4801-BF70-640AAB9083F5.jpeg|PsychoMaster, good job pal! Raven vs Venom '''is GalactaK's seventh battle in the Halloween tournament (thank you whoever decided on these two, thank you! I always wanted to do this battle!) '''Description Crypt Keeper: Oh shut it up there! Anyway, we have two dark coloured comic book characters. Two walk in, one walks out. Self-explanatory. 'FIGHT!' Raven was calmly with her team. The Teen Titans had just a whole horde of civilians from a guy named Doctor Octopus, and now he was having a return ticket to the jail cells. All of them were celebrating, apart from Raven. A good thing too, because something had a plan to kill anything that moved. Cyborg punched the air, and was torn clean in two by the creature, none other than Venom. Beast Boy tried to attack, getting his head fully ripped off. Starfire and Robin were about to attack, but they were ushered away by Raven, who went for the symbiote. Raven: Why are you doing this? Venom: I will rescue Otto from jail, and both of us will take down Spider-Man! Raven smiled. She'd heard of that name on the news. It typically wasn't seen positively, but she and the Titans had once taken him in as a temporary member, and he'd proven a valuable asset. If she made the thing in front of her think that she hated him too, then maybe she could overpower him. Raven: OK. Then we'll lock him up again, OK? Venom: Fine. She teleported. Venom now realised he'd been tricked. HERE WE GOOO! Venom turned around, clawing Raven and kicked her away. He then leapt on her and cut at her until she fired an energy blast, knocking him off. She lifted herself up, firing more energy blasts, which engulfed all of Venom's webbing, which were fruitless against it. Venom was hit by the first two and swung away from the rest, before turning invisible. Raven: What the-'' She looked around, hoping that he would reappear, before starting to fly into an alleyway. Venom reappeared, ready to tear her to shreds, but Raven flew away. Venom swung after her, ready to finally kill her. She charged up an energy bolt to try and hit the symbiote, and fired. '''Boom!' Venom: You thought that would harm me? Raven: What?! Only a building had been affected, and Venom was going after her, firing webbing which impeded Raven's flight, sending her falling down towards the ground. A white web was fired, catching Raven in mid-air. Spider-Man brought her down to safety. Raven nodded her thanks, and fired another energy bolt at her adversary. It hit, sending him careering down to the ground below. Raven: Well, that should be the end of him. Spider-Man: Don't be so sure. He's sneaky. And I mean sneaky as in super-stealthy kind of sneaky. Raven: I coulda guessed. As she said this, a group of black spikes coursed their way up the building and impaled Raven. She teleported off, and constructed a giant sword. slashing down the building, she hit Venom full in the head, cleaving it in two, only for it to heal. She couldn't believe it and tried running. This was a terrible nightmare, worse than that tri-thingy, even worse than Trigon, her father. Now nothing seemed to be able to stop that thing. She leapt off the building, where both beings exchanged blows until Venom sent some tendrils coursing through Raven's body. She screamed, and dropped to the floor, clutching at her stomach. if she played dead, it could fool Venom for long enough. Besides, wasn't there some Earth saying? Fool him once, shame on her, fool him twice, shame on him, or something? Well, either way, it worked. Venom was walking off, when a giant burst of light caught him off-guard. Raven had became White Raven, and fired two energy bolts at him. Both hit, and vaporised the symbiote, killing him instantly. Raven smiled to herself once again, as Peter Parker came over to capture this in a photo. Conclusion This game's winner is: Raven, with 10 votes to Venom's 9! Crypt Keeper: That was a close one, huh. here are the current standings... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:GalactaK